The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile devices, and more particularly to customizing a mobile device interface based on touch points.
A mobile device is a computing device small enough to hold and operate in the hand. Typically, the device has either a flat screen display with a small numeric keypad or alphanumeric keyboard, or a touchscreen providing a virtual keyboard and buttons (icons) on-screen. Many such devices can connect to the Internet and interconnect with other devices, such as: car entertainment systems or headsets via Wi-Fi, Bluetooth®, or near-field communication (NFC). Integrated cameras, digital media players, mobile phone, and Global Positioning System (GPS) capabilities are common. Power is typically provided by a lithium battery. Mobile devices may run mobile operating systems that allow third-party applications specialized for said capabilities to be installed and run.
Early pocket-sized devices were recently joined in the marketplace by larger, but otherwise similar, tablet computers. Input and output is now usually via a touchscreen interface. Smartphones and personal digital assistants may provide much of the functionality of a laptop or desktop computer, but more conveniently. Mobile devices often contain sensors, such as: accelerometers, compasses, magnetometers, and gyroscopes, allowing detection of orientation and motion. Mobile devices may provide biometric user authentication, such as: facial recognition or fingerprint recognition.